FINE
by Hija del Inframundo
Summary: Por esa razón sus pesadillas lo aterraban, porque ver despertar al chico a su lado hacía que todo se sintiera correcto, hacía que las piezas que conformaban su vida tuvieran sentido.
**DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo que puedan reconocer es propiedad de Rick Riordan

* * *

Cinco y media de la mañana y Nico ya estaba despierto. Era normal que no consiguiera dormir más de 5 horas o menos, pero estaba mejorando, pasó de no intentar dormir a caer como muerto - valgase la ironía - hasta que las pesadillas irremediablemente lo despertaran bañado en sudor frío.

Las primeras noches en la enfermería Will lo había sedado para que pudiera descansar correctamente, así que no recordaba haber tenidos sueños durante su estancia allí. Por lo que comenzaron en su cabaña, la primera vez se sintió **_tan real_** que tardó varios minutos en reaccionar y darse cuenta que ya estaba despierto y que no estaba atrapado en algo hecho de bronce. Las pesadillas siguieron siendo igual de reales hasta que Nico se dijo " _a la mierda con el sueño y el descanso y toda esa porquería, no necesito dormir_ ", al menos hasta que Will lo acorraló en la puerta de la cabaña 13.

\- ¿Y esas ojeras Nico?

\- Lo siento Solace, pero son algo que tengo en mi rostro desde que tengo memoria, son algo como una marca personal. Mi trofeo de guerra.

Hubo un silencio prolongado, Nico sentía la mirada de Will sobre él, diagnosticándole, pero no se atrevía a apartar sus ojos de la puerta por la que deseaba pasar para poder estar sólo con sus pensamientos.

Will suspiró

\- Nico, _necesitas_ dormir. - dijo preocupado, abrió la puerta y entró con confianza, sin mirar a los lados esperando que algo lo atacara o cosa por el estilo y se tiró como un saco sobre la cama de Nico.

Una cosa que había descubierto es que a Will realmente no le molestaba, asustaba o repelía sus "oscuros poderes" y que su preocupación por él era genuina; cosa que le había tocado fondo aunque al principio no se dio cuenta.

Otra cosa de la que se dio cuenta, es que no podía mentirle a Will que estaba bien, el muy maldito siempre sabía si estaba mintiendo (debía agradecer a Apolo por eso) entonces lo miraba con esos azules ojos suyos y pronunciaba un " _Nico_ " con una mezcla de enfado y afecto que hacía que los esqueletos en su estómago golpearan todos sus órganos. No podía resistir esa mirada y ese tono, y casi sin darse cuenta se encontraba contándole lo que sea que lo atormentaba.

Fue con una de esas miradas que se enteró de las pesadillas y le recetó unas pastillas para dormir, que no funcionaron, por supuesto. Durmió tranquilo las primeras horas, luego su subconsciente volvió a joderlo. Will lo supo apenas lo vio, ya que las oscuras ojeras seguían allí. Decidió cambiar de técnica y lo obligó a participar en todas las actividades del campamento de ese día: correr con las ninfas, remar en el lago, esgrima y hasta tiro con arco (que fue un asco, por cierto) para que el cansancio lo durmiera. Tuvo el mismo resultado que las pastillas. Entonces al día siguiente mezcló las actividades físicas con el griego antiguo, lo que le provocó un dolor de cabeza y un cansancio mental descomunal, esto lo ayudó más los intentos anteriores, pudo dormir un par de horas más y su cuerpo lo agradeció. Agregó el Italiano al griego para ocupar más tiempo. Pero las pesadillas seguían allí, aterradoras e intensamente reales.

Se atenuaron cuando Will tomó la costumbre de acompañarlo después de la cena, hasta pasado el toque de queda. Nico tenía la sospecha de que Will quería asegurarse de no se quedaba despierto por voluntad propia (lo intento varias veces). A veces se quedaban hablando hasta la madrugada, divagando sobre temas diversos dentro de la cabaña 13, y esas veces - _todas_ \- Will se quedaba a dormir allí alegando que no quería "molestar a las arpías sólo por un campista fuera de su cabaña a deshoras".

Pero esta noche habían vuelto con toda su fuerza. Y estaba asustado, aterrado de lo que significaba. No fue sobre el Tártaro o su prisión de bronce o la casa de su Padre en Epiro. No, no fue sobre nada de eso. Fue sobre Will Solace. El mismo Will que en ese mismo momento estaba acostado en la misma cama que él, durmiendo plácidamente sin que nada lo perturbara.

 _Oh, por todos los dioses._

Las esqueléticas mariposas volvieron a asaltarlo.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa al darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban. Los brazos de Will lo envolvían, abrazándolo; sus piernas entrelazadas hizo que pasara del rosa al rojo; su mano apoyada en el pecho del sanador, justo donde estaba el corazón, sintiendo los latidos poco a poco borraron los estragos causados por el sueño. Will estaba allí con el, vivo. Nico se recostó de nuevo en la almohada que compartían. Sentía la suave respiración de Will en su rostro.

 _¿Será posible?_

Se preguntaba Nico cada mañana que despertaba con el hijo de Apolo a su lado. ¿Será posible que me acepte? ¿Puede aceptarme con mi temperamento arisco y brusco? ¿Con mis secretos, mi sarcasmo, mis poderes, mi falta de confianza, con mi poco gusto por el contacto humano? ¿Será posible que me acepte así? ¿Que me llegue a querer?

 _Ojalá_...

Y Nico quería que fuera posible, que existiera aunque sea la mínima posibilidad de que el sanador le tome cariño, se conformaría hasta con el fraternal si eso es lo que recibía. Porque el hijo de Hades había caído redondito por el brillante consejero de la cabaña 7.

Esto era más fuerte de lo que nunca sintió por Percy. Mucho más.

Al principio no quiso aceptar sus sentimientos, los habría negado hasta la muerte si hubiera podido. Porque tenía miedo de sufrir de nuevo y no era una idea atractiva precisamente. Sin embargo, no pudo seguir negándose cuando los esqueletos de su estómago se convirtieron en una bestia que clamaba por salir para saciarse con la sangre de cierta semidiosa que trató de coquetear con cierto semidiós que andaba de curandero.

\- ¿Estas bien, Nico? Luces algo... alterado.  
\- Nada Will, estoy bien.

Y boom.. La realidad estampada en el rostro con fuerza.

 ** _Quería_** a Will Solace. Así de sencillo y así de complicado.

Lo quería con sus ojos cielo, con su cabellera rubia, con su preocupación, con sus " _voy a enfadarme si vuelves a usar tus poderes del inframundo_ ", con su mirada de " _sé que estas mintiendo y te haré hablar"_ , y su inquebrantable " _órdenes del doctor"._

Por esa razón sus pesadillas lo aterraban. Porque ver despertar al chico a su lado hacía que todo se sintiera correcto, hacía que las piezas que conformaban su vida tuvieran sentido. Hacía que todo se sintiera **_bien_**.

-Buen día. -Saludó el rubio acompañado de un bostezo. -Al menos para mi ¿desde hace cuanto estas despierto? -inquirió. Sus ojos azules fijos en él.

-No mucho... Creo.

-¿Qué fue esta vez?

-Tú. - malditos arranques de sinceridad.

-Si fue un sueño bueno continuarías soñando, por lo que supongo fue malo.- Will suspiró y cerro los ojos. -Me haces sentir culpable, ¿qué hice?.  
Nico dudó si contarle.

-Sólo... No regresar.

Will abrió de nuevo sus ojos, azul y marrón casi negro enfrentándose. El rubio se incorporó un poco, lo suficiente para estar centímetros más arriba encima del otro.

-No voy a irme, Nico. Lo sabes.

-No, Will. No lo sé. No **_puedo_** saberlo, y no quiero saberlo.

Will de acercó más y juntó sus frentes.

-No tienes porque saberlo, solo tienes que disfrutarme mientras estemos aquí arriba. -Susurró comprendiendo lo que su compañero trataba de decirle, acariciendo su mejilla, que estaba sonrojada por cierto. - _Porque yo ciertamente voy a hacerlo_.

Nico sonrió.

-Como si no lo hubieras hecho ya, tú maldito...

Will rozó sus labios, enmudeciendolo.

-Es muy temprano para groserías, de hecho, es muy temprano aún.

El sanador se acomodó revolviendo las sábanas, lo abrazó por la cintura y enredó sus piernas con más de Nico.

-¿Qué?. -Preguntó ante la mirada inquisitiva del moreno. -Tengo frío.  
Hundió el rostro en el cuello de Nico.

-Es la excusa más patética que has usado para tocar mi piel, Solace.

-Pero no me has apartado.

Nico podía sentir la sonrisa de Will aunque no la viera. Sintió un leve beso en su hombro y el cálido aliento de Will chocarlo.

-Duerme Nico, estaré aquí cuando despiertes de nuevo.

En ese momento Nico se dio cuenta de que las respuestas a sus preguntas internas eran sí. Sí, sí, sí y sí.

Suspiró y se dispuso a dormir, colocó una de sus manos sobre el pecho de Will, sintiendo su corazón.

-¿Solo para estar seguros, eh?

-¿Te he dicho cuanto me gusta tu voz cuando recién despiertas?

\- Ten por seguro que la seguirás escuchando.

* * *

1435 palabras.

No saben lo que me ha costado terminar este shot. Lo empecé hace como un mes y ahora lo acabé. Estuve luchando con el final (que no quería salir el muy hijo de su madre), al final me quede con este que me convenció más que los anteriores intentos.

Siento si hay algunas incoherencias, es porque lo deje mucho tiempo y como que la idea original cambio un poco para poder terminarlo.

Seguro se me paso algún acento.

Así que... Reviews?

 **Publicado en Wattpad el 21-11-15**


End file.
